The University of Texas System Cancer Center M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute recognizes education as one of its three major missions. It has long stressed the education of graduate physicians in the subspecialty therapy and management of neoplastic disease. Our programs extend to medical residents, fellows, medical and dental students and include basic science subjects related to oncology. Presently the Clinical Cancer Education Program in our institution can be broadly divided into two areas - clinical departmental programs and M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute Comprehensive Cancer Education Program. By combining our clinical experience and clinical research education programs with clinical science and basic science didactic education supported by both clinical and basic science departments, we believe we have met many of the immediate education goals needed for the well balanced and complete education of clinicians and clinical researchers in the oncology subspecialties. In the coming year we wish to improve upon our present programs, make them more available to an earlier level of trainee, increase our participation in continuing cancer education, establish mechanisms to insure comprehension in our education programs, expand education opportunities where demand requires, produce and evaluate new instructional aids and examine the value of formal student and program evaluation.